A Mystery At Hogwarts
by Frozen Bacon
Summary: AU The cast of BBC Sherlock as if they are attending Hogwarts. Child!Sherlock along with everyone else. When a mystery occurs, the only ones up to the job are Sherlock and his puppy Watson. AU  Not in crossover section cuz the site is broken :


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THIS STORY, NOR DO I OWN HOGWARTS AND ALL OF ITS GLORY (AND HIDDEN SWIMMING POOLS).**

**This fic will take all the characters from BBC's Sherlock and dump them in Hogwarts :)**

**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
**

"Sherlock." Mycroft said sternly as he looked down at his brother who was shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously as the two of them waited for the train to arrive at platform 9 ¾. "Stop moving."

Sherlock looked up at his brother in annoyance. Mycroft was six years older than him and took advantage of it in every way; including making ridiculous requests. "How about you stop stealing biscuits from the tin in the middle of the night? Your waistline is growing larger by the day!" Sherlock smirked, a sure-fire way to get Mycroft to shut up, for at least a moment, is to mention his waistline.

Mycroft scowled, "Remember what Mummy said, you have to be a _good _boy. Don't cause too big of a ruckus, I may be head boy but I can't cover for you all that much."

Sherlock returned his brother's scowl, "I don't _need_ you to cover up for me. I just wish you and Mummy would just _stop _with your _endless _meddling."

Mycroft sighed; he could never understand why his brother loathed aid of any kind. "Well anyways, here's the train. I advise you to hurry up or else all the empty compartments will be gone, and I know how you _love _being alone." Mycroft said bitterly and sarcastically.

Sherlock simply smiled and hopped onto the train, carrying his luggage with him. All that his luggage contained was his skull, his robes, and the textbooks he had read on the drive to kings cross station. Sherlock walked through the narrow corridor of the train and past a few compartments with other students; some were in their third or fourth year, while others were _obviously _in their first.

He peered interestedly into a compartment that contained a very… _happy _looking guy. "Gay." Sherlock muttered as he walked past. The boy in the compartment may not have a decided sexual orientation as of yet, but he seemed to be going along the very colourful road of homosexuality if you take his tight v-neck and skinny jeans plus visible pink underwear into account.

"Aha!" Sherlock grinned as he saw an empty compartment. He quickly entered and locked the door to make sure no unwanted visitors arrived. He pushed his luggage onto the rack and sat down, back straight and feet together, as he was always taught due to his posh upbringing.

Sherlock remained like that for mere moments before he grew bored. He wished he could take out his cell phone and surf the internet but Mummy had taken away his phone due to the fact that technology didn't work anywhere near Hogwarts. Sherlock stood up and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his brother, umbrella resting on his shoulder, walk past along with Anthea, a long-term friend of his. Mummy and Sherlock were never able to completely grasp their relationship. Both Mycroft and Anthea had told them that their relationship was strictly platonic, but Mummy and Sherlock never quite believed them.

But there was another figure behind those two. A small boy around Sherlock's age with strong eyes but appeared to be having trouble dragging his luggage. He stopped outside Sherlock's compartment and tried to open the door but realized it was locked. Sherlock looked at the boy through the glass and raised an eyebrow.

The boy used hand gestures asking Sherlock to let him in, but Sherlock merely shook his head and sat in the chair.

He remained seated for a while; he thought he could do it just long enough until the boy left.

But the boy didn't leave.

He remained standing outside the compartment door staring at Sherlock with a pout. Sherlock grew bored of sitting down for so long and the boy looked interesting, wearing a woollen jumper and a very soft look about him yet he seemed hardened through experience.

Sherlock let out a sigh as he finally decided he could no longer take sitting down and went to unlock the door. The boy smiled and slid the compartment door open and dragged along his luggage with his. "Thanks!" The boy smiled as he walked through, Sherlock noted with interest that the boy seemed to have a bit of a limp.

"You get bullied a lot, I presume." Sherlock said as he slid the compartment door shut behind the boy and took a seat again.

The boy stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"You have a kind demeanour, that's obvious enough, and you wear that… thing," Sherlock nodded at the jumper, "and wear it proudly. You probably get taken advantage of or bullied. That limp of yours is probably caused by the bullying as well, but I'm not quite sure it's real. You are standing there with your luggage listening to me talk as if you've forgotten about your leg, and you walk without a cane or crutch, so you probably just limp in hopes that you stop getting bullied because of pity or guilt."

The boy stared at Sherlock in a mix of confusion and admiration. "Uh… My name's John Watson, by the way." The boy extended a hand and Sherlock shook it. "Sherlock Holmes."

John nodded and then asked Sherlock, "Do you mind helping me with the luggage? I can't… reach." John made appoint of this by going up on his tip-toes and still couldn't put a complete hand around the bar of the rack.

Sherlock sighed, since he was tall for his age, he was used to people asking stuff like that (he never actually helped) but this time, Sherlock got out of his seat and pushed the luggage up onto the rack, but something clattered down. "Oops." Sherlock said as he reached down to pick it up.

It was a pocket watch with the words, _To Harry. XOXO_. The section in which the watch was wound was scratched and the watch was in clearly in a rough condition.

"Shame your brother is an alcoholic." Sherlock said as he handed the fob watch over to John. John paled, "Oh… uh…"

"You're probably wondering how I know. Well it's obvious. It's a gold pocket watch and feels pretty expensive but it is scratched and in bad condition. You wouldn't do that to your possessions, so I have to guess it belonged to someone else first. Then there is the engraving, _To Harry, XOXO._ No _male _signs things with XOXO, so I have to assume it is from a woman to someone you know, in this case, Harry, your brother. They were in a relationship yet he handed something this expensive to you, why? Because he and whoever gave this to him aren't so much in love anymore, especially him because he wanted to get rid of her existence. Also, she's not dead or he wouldn't have given it away. I know he is your brother because, although it doesn't have sentimental value to him, he does still understand its worth. He wouldn't give it to a cousin or a friend but rather a close family member. Not his parents because he doesn't want them mixing in with his business, so he gives it to you, his little brother. I know he is an alcoholic because every night, when he winds it up, his hands are shaking from the alcohol and he scratches around the hole. You never see a sober mans' watch with it, never see a drunk's without." Sherlock said smugly; glad to have finally found something to do, even if at John's expense.

John was actually staring at Sherlock in awe, "That was awesome!"

Sherlock stared at John, surprised. "What?" He asked, confused with John's response to his deduction.

"T-That… Whatever you did just there –"

"My deduction." Sherlock interrupted.

"Yeah, your deduction, it was amazing!" John said in awe as he took a seat in front of Sherlock. The train had started moving already, and they were passing green hills.

"W-Well…" Sherlock said, at loss for words for the first time in his life, "That isn't the _usual _response to my deductions…"

John raised an eyebrow, "It isn't? How do most people respond?"

"Sod off, you git." Sherlock muttered bitterly as he stared out the window.

"Oh…" John trailed off. "Anyways, Harry is a drinker, and never likes our parents bothering… _her_."

Sherlock's head shot up, "What? Her?"

John nodded, "Harry, is short for Harriet."

Sherlock slapped himself mentally and physically, "Of course, how could I have missed that?" _Mycroft wouldn't have…_Sherlock continued in his head. His brother was the perfect son, straight O's, Head Boy, and what most people don't know, Mycroft already has a job at the ministry. He claims it's merely a small role, but Sherlock knew better. It might've started off ass a 'small' role, but Sherlock could be sure that Mycroft already has half of the Ministry under his charm and power.

"Sherlock… SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock was jolted out of his thoughts. "What do you want, John?"

"Do you want candy? The trolley is heading this way." John asked.

"I'm fine, John. Anyways, foot and sweets are merely a distraction, my brain functions best without it." Sherlock said, determined.

John shrugged and waved at the sweets lady to enter with her trolley. "2 Chocolate Frogs, 2 Liquorice Wands, and a couple of Pumpkin Pasties." John said and gave the lady a couple bronze knuts.

As the lady left, the door sliding shut behind her, John said Sherlock's name. "Sherlock."

Sherlock turned around to face John, and saw that a Chocolate Frog box and a Liquorice Wand were being stuffed in his face. "What are you doing, John? I told you, I don't want any."

John shook his head, "I saw how you were eyeing the treats, don't act like you weren't. So here, take these. All I really want are the Pumpkin Pasties anyways."

Sherlock stared at the candy suspiciously before snatching them out of John's hand. John smiled and returned to his seat in front of Sherlock. "So… What about you? What do you do?"

Sherlock stared at John dully as he nibbled at the end of his Liquorice Wand. "I solve puzzles." Sherlock answered.

John raised an eyebrow, "And I suppose you don't talk much either. But you owe me, I bought you candy."

Sherlock was about to argue that he hadn't asked for the candy when he remembered how Mycroft had told him that he should at least make an effort to behave himself or else he'll need to deal with bullying all year. Besides, he was the one who accepted the candy. "My name is Sherlock Holmes and this is my first year at Hogwarts, I have a brother named Mycroft who is the head boy for Ravenclaw. I am probably going to get sorted into Ravenclaw as well. I solve puzzle in order to save myself from boredom that comes along _far _too easily, and I only solve the _interesting _ones."

John nodded, "That's better." He then leaned back to make himself more comfortable, "Anyways, you already know about my bullying, my fake limp, my alcoholic sister, and you've probably guessed that I'm a first year. I don't even need to bother with introductions, do I?"

"No, you don't." Sherlock said as he finished off his Liquorice Wand and stared out the window, removing himself from the conversation.

John rolled his eyes, and remained quiet.

The two of them stayed like that, enjoying each other's company whilst completely ignoring each other, for most of the ride. Then they had to put on their robes, which still didn't have any badges, and then they got off the train, preparing themselves for their first glimpse of Hogwarts castle.

* * *

**A/N: MY FIRST CHAPTER! WHATDYA THINK?**

**It's crap isn't it =_=**

**Anyways, the characters here are obviously going to be younger than in the television show, so their personalities change slightly. I also changed a bit of their history to fit the story and age better. MYCROFT STILL HAS HIS UMBRELLA (btw, I ship MycroftxAnthea, but expect a BAMF friendship from him and Lestrade)**

**Also, John seems a bit OOC but I wanted him to be a bit more badass since he's in or nearing his rebellious years.**

**Anyways, remember, every review on this story will mean the continued existence of a unicorn. :) **


End file.
